Stagnation
: "Stagnation is death. If you don't change, you die. It's that simple. It's that scary." : ―Leonard Sweet Stagnation''' '''is the eleventh episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Wilfred pursues a forbidden love. Plot Anne is watching TV in the living room when Ryan notices that the laptop in the kitchen is open to an apartment rentals site. He hears a noise outside, goes to investigate and is met by Wilfred having sex through a hole in his fence. His penis gets stuck and Ryan has to help him get it out. Back in his basement, Ryan tells Wilfred how he's worried about Anne wanting to move out. If she leaves, he'll be out of the money that she's supplying him with her rent and will be forced to get a job ASAP. Wilfred points out that Ryan has been wasting money on things he doesn't need and states that won't mind if he decides to go job hunting. Kristen is playing video games with Ryan at her place when she surprises him with two massage tickets for the two of them. Ryan backs out of the offer saying that he has to look for a job at that time and Kristen recommends that he talk to Anne about whether or not she is thinking about moving out. Anne is on the porch and explains to Ryan that she needs to move because her boyfriend's dog needs a sitter and with Wilfred already in the house, she figured it would be better if she had her own place. Ryan assures her that it is fine for the dog to stay at his place and Anne agrees to stay. An angry Wilfred begins to pee on the floor to mark his territory before being forced out of the room. Anne enters the house with Phil and it is revealed that Phil is short for Phillis, a female bulldog in heat. Wilfred is in the basement singing a love song about Phillis whom he is instantly attracted to. Despite Wilfred's good mood, Ryan denies him from seeing Phillis so that he won't get her pregnant. He clarifies that Anne's boyfriend is a breeder and Phillis is only allowed to breed with a purebred bulldog which leads Wilfred into a rant about how immoral dog breeding is. Later that night, Ryan is looking up how to keep Wilfred from having sexual urges towards Phillis. In the morning, Kristen is over at his house and the two are dressed in robes having just received massages. Wilfred walks out claiming that all of the love he felt is suddenly gone while the vaseline to cover Phillis' scent under his nose is clearly visible. Ryan tries to explain the concept of breeding to maintain purebreds and Wilfred applies it to humans as well, referring to Joffrey and himself as mutts. Ryan is at his job counseling meeting and is not agreeing with anything that the woman is offering to him. Suddenly the woman proceeds to give Ryan a blow job before looking up to reveal her vampire teeth. He awakens to discover that Wilfred had been using his fake fanged vagina to extract semen from Ryan to use for his own breeding project. Ryan runs over to Kristen's house as Wilfred is trying to get Kristen pregnant with Ryan's sperm to keep the baby purebred. Kristen calls Ryan stating that she's over at his house with Wilfred but when Ryan gets back, Wilfred explains that he was just using this to prove to Ryan how wrong it is to have dogs bred with their own relatives. When Ryan argues, Wilfred points out that Kristen is using Ryan as a replacement for a husband that she doesn't have. Back in the house, Ryan confronts Kristen on her sibling dependency admitting that he has become attached to her as a way of avoiding finding a job. Wilfred and Ryan are walking together and Ryan agrees that maybe Wilfred was right about dog breeding, accepting the love he has for Phillis. The two walk up to Phillis using the bathroom in front of the house and Wilfred is disgusted by her now that she is no longer in heat. Anne is leaving Ryan's place with Phillis because having two dogs in the house was too hectic. Wilfred then begins to suggest that he inseminated Anne with Drew's semen by telling Ryan he looks forward to meeting her new son Andrew (Anne-Drew). Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Kristen Schaal as Anne Guest Starring * Chris Klein as Drew Co-Starring * Tess Paras as Recruiter * Melanie Jean as Masseuse Category:US Episodes